To participate in the planning and implementation of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) studies in solid tumors, leukemia and lymphoma. These studies aim at the definition of optimum treatment programs for the management of patients with all types of cancer. Such programs include randomized controlled, multidisciplinary studies (Phase III) and single arm studies of new drugs or radiotherapy (Phase II). To undertake pilot treatment studies that can be brought to CALGB for expanded study. These will include traditional combination chemotherapy trials in advanced cancer, studies of chemotherapy prior to the use of surgery and/or radiation therapy in patients with known poor prognosis, and development of drug combinations through laboratory and clinical investigation into rational sequencing of antimetabolites. To assist in providing chemotherapeutic, surgical and radiotherapeutic expertise for treatment of patients with neoplastic disease. Patients are situated at four affiliated hospitals in New York City (Presbyterian, St. Luke's, Roosevelt and Harlem), in the Northern New Jersey Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) and at Valley Hospital in Ridgewood, New Jersey. To initiate and participate in cancer education programs for medical students, medical, surgical and radiotherapy housestaff, and hematology/oncology fellows at all of the New York City hospitals named.